The Village of Shadows Chronicles
by Shadow Vampyre
Summary: Hey this my first fic! and also this is like a second generation of the naruto series and new land has formed on the land of ninjas and it has been quickly captured and turned into the home of shadows, or Shipposuaraisu Silver Silce Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The village of Shadows: The Fight for Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did ; )

Prologue

Yo! N welcome to my first fic! In this chapter I shall tell u of the clans of my two new characters that I made my self now heres some quick definitions!

Also the Village of Elements real name is Shadow Flames: )

The clans of elements and skills (some are from Naruto but they are their to make u understand the new clans easier

Uchiha- the clan of basic fire.

Uzumaki- the clan of basic lightning

Hatake- clan of Earth, Copycat, and advanced physical lightning attacks

New clans-

Asuka- the head clan of Silver Slice, a new country add to the continent of Ninja's and a great ally of Konohagakure and is the most advanced clan in all of the ninja countries and has the abilities to summon the power of different elements at will using a type of chi unknown to the rest of the ninjas

Pheonix- the main branch of Asuka clan and the branch with the fewest members known through time and as the abilities to use certain elements from all the clans as each of them are able to use ones that they were born with em, although only 6 of this legendary clan have been born with all the elements abilities and that is the most recent of the Royal Family and they are Roy(Father), Rae (Mother), Shadow ( main character and prince), Raika (main character 2 and prince), Rai ( Fiancée of Raika and a later main character), and Haruka (Fiancée of Shadow and later main character). Although Blade and Blaze are from a clan that is now extinct, they are great friends of the Pheonix clan and have been welcomed with opened arms to live with them (Also trained Roy and Rae).

Raika- the prince of Silver Slice and Shadow's twin

Shadow- the prince of Silver Slice and Raika's twin

Dragoon- the clan of water and sea also known as the Umi clan for they worship the Umi dragon as well as the Pheonix clan

Claryse- the clan of physical, earth, nature, and transforming abilities

Slice- clan of air and wind also known as the Silent Winds clan for they worship air demons known for silent killing as their talents

Burst- the clan of searing flames and can contain the rage of their country and its creatures to create and use many massive attacks

Chapter 1: Prologue

Long after the days of Naruto Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke, lives a new village.

The name of this village is the Flames of Shadows or more known as village of darkness. And in that village lives the beginning of a new chapter and a new face. His name is Shadow; his clan is the Pheonix clan, a clan of royalty equal only to the successfully reborn clan Uchiha. His rival is his brother a man by the name of Raika they are both princes of the Pheonix clan yet they have both been disowned. For as tradition when there is two relatives, who are next inline for the throne, are traditionally disowned by their clan so that they have to live on their own and compete for the throne on their own.


	2. a prophacy unfolds

**_Rated M_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_Darks Day: Here to Stay_**

_**Ever since the birth of the Earth**_

_**The balance grew loose **_

_**Everybody has to choose **_

_**Win or lose**_

_**Fight to the Death**_

_**Or run away**_

_**Either way**_

_**Their here to stay…**_

_**Flyin' in the sky**_

_**The air **_

_**In my hair**_

_**Flyin' in the sky**_

_**Chasin down the enemy**_

_**Flyin' high**_

_**Win or lose **_

_**You have to choose **_

_**Attack or hide**_

_**Either way you'll die**_

_**If you don't fly strong**_

_**Send em down**_

_**Fight for your life **_

_**Send em down**_

_**All the way down to Hells Flames**_

_**Fight in the Air**_

_**Flyin through the sky**_

_**On a dragons back**_

_**His names Blaze **_

_**He kickin ass**_

_**Fightin his past**_

_**We aint gonna lose**_

_**Waters coming' down**_

_**The sea **_

_**Under my feet**_

_**Shadow callin **_

_**Umi**_

**_For the Storm of Dragons._**

_**The coming of Flood**_

_**They exchange blows,**_

_**Then Umi**_

_**Strikes from under**_

_**Send him down, **_

_**Down under.**_

_**Through the Fire**_

_**Up in the sky **_

_**Down on the Earth**_

_**Through the Fire**_

_**Everybody must soar even higher**_

**_C'mon everybody we must fight_**

_**To survive the night **_

_**We must attack the evil in the world**_

_**Up, down, all around, even in the ground**_

_**They are there**_

_**We must have no fear**_

_**We must no let them thrive**_

_**If we are to survive**_

_**We must not let them last**_

_**We must fight our past **_

_**We must tie them to the mast**_

_**Of purity**_

_**We must soar even higher**_

_**Burn them all in the FIRE**_


	3. Blade and Blaze are our teachers! part I

The Village of Shadows: The Fight for Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did ;)

Chapter 1: Blade and Blaze sensei are our trainers!?

POV-Shadow

Chirp-chirp, chirp-chirp. "The birds are singing again. I wonder what my brother Raika's doing. It was just yesterday that we were disowned. Oh well time to go to Dark Flame Mountain for a years training." In perfect stealth, Shadow headed out of the village and rushed through the forest without notice. In a few minutes, he was at his secret training spot, Dark Flame Mountain. The reason it is a secret spot is because its an underground mountain and he only just learnt of this wondrous spot by his kind father who secretly gave each son a special area known to few members, Blade, Blaze, Rae, and Roy himself. Of course, Roy gave them each the area he knows would hone their skills to its full extent and become the best shinobi in Shadow Flames. Wow! I've never seen such a dark place. I love it! My father knew the perfect place for me to train! Now, let's get started!" Shadow starts stretching and is now about to do three hours of running around the outer area of the wondrous mountain when he hears something similar to a demihuman _Wolf, Tiger, Lycan, Dragon, Pheonix! _Shadow slices the ground in a straight line creating a line of flame connecting to his wrist, he then suddenly does a three-sixty twist and the chain whips around his target and captures it in a powerful real chain of fire, when he recognizes his demihuman target. "Oh its you." Says Shadow. He scatters the flames binding the demihuman, releasing him. "What are you doing here Blade." Growls Shadow. "So you have grown much stronger than I expected last time I saw you." "Answer the question." "Ok. Then I am here because your father asked me and Blaze to split up and train one of you. Although we got to chose who we train." "And you chose me." "No he chose Raika and I really didn't want to do it but Roy asked me personally so here I am." "Get lost. I don't need the help from one who cares for nothing but his guardianship of my father." "Don't you listen? You're stuck with me." "Doesn't mean I'll listen to you. Stay out of my way or you'll regret it. If I do ask for your help, it'll be for sparring and that's it. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna start my year round training." Shadow dashes off, starting his three-hour dash and leaving Blade in awestruck. Dam why couldn't father let me do my own training and keep the son of a bitch the hell away from me. Why? He's never trusted me to do my own training! It so fucking annoying it is a dishonor in my nindo (a ninja's code (similar to Bushido)). So, he hates me completely. I never doubted it. He's always hated me to the fullest extent. His father's aware of it as well. But of course, that's why he sent me. To get him to hate me so much, that I'll be able to teach him to channel it to become the most powerful shinobi ever in all the past, present, and future. I really would've loved to be his friend since he has so few as his only friends besides his fiancée are the spirits of the elements. But we learnt of the prophecy he was born with and also discovered that to unlock his full potential, he must hate a shinobi that is the greatest in all of Silver Slice and that happens to be, Blade. Uh, sometimes I wish I wasn't such a great shinobi here. It may be useful for many chores and other harsh daily problems, but it still is a problem for me and all the things I am asked and expected to do is getting to be a real pain.

Three hours later…

Done now it's time for some meditation before I start creating new techniques and develop my skills and the ones I already have. "Im not blind. I can feel your vibrations through the roots in the ground. Get out of that oak and tell me what the hell you want from me be for I kick your weak ass again." "I'm just here to agitate you till you accept my offer and allow me to train you." "No but you can shove your offer up your fucking ass!" "I am so glad to hear you say that. Ha!" Out of the ground without any warning, a powerful strike from a piece of kunai shaped earth sent Shadow flying. Dammit! I didn't see that coming, how pathetic of me, how weak of me, it wont happen again! "Hrrraaaaggghh! Bokuto! The cutting edge blade! _Dragon, Pheonix, Flame, Umi, Nature, Air, Earth, Blade!_ As soon as he finished the signs and recited the incantation- Earth, Fire, Wind, Water (Umi), the blade of light and shadows lives again to strike fear in light and calm the shadow pf life to balance,

Ouka, Krita, Fraytl, Flaming anger we shall strike like the night I the soul of Shadows, shall bring peace to my soul through the balance of the Bokuto,

Slice The Light!

All the Elements around him stared to shift, the Air surrounded his arms then the Earth mixed in with the Air making a spiral of both, the Water as well did the same, and made a similar reaction but this time the spiral grew longer, and turned not only clear, and brown, but azure as well, then from his soul he added Fire, which Blade astounded, thought that Shadow might just not need Blade's help for Shadow has already achieved a higher level of Fire then he's ever seen for the highest he's reached was a crimson color and his water element was weak as well. It was only a cerulean color while azure was perfection for it can easily slide across almost any surface undetected by turning so clear its almost invisible, it's only flaw is the glare given to it by the sun, making it only perfect from late afternoon to early morning. The spiraled colors were now ready for the final piece, the soul of its caster.

Flashback- Blade's POV

Shadow: OW! What was that for Father?

Roy: Maybe this time you'll listen to what I say and won't goof off! This is the last time I am going to tell you. This technique was taught to me by Blade who learnt it from his father, and I will not allow you to make fun of it! Plus it is a technique that can get you out of harsh times. This is a forbidden technique for you to use…

Shadow: Then why should I bother listening to you if I can't use it. It'll be a waste of my time and talent. I should be training my elements not listening to your teachings or his of a technique that I'm even forbidden to use!

Roy: Arrrrggggghhh!

SLAP! WHAP! WHACK! POW!

Blade (to himself): there he goes again. I hope he grows out of that phase soon. Or he might regret it.

Shadow: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Ok I'll listen and learn the stupid move of yours.

Roy: STUPID!!!

Shadow: Woops1 I didn't mean it! Father! No! Not Again!

SLAP! WHAP! WHACK! POW!

Shadow: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWO! Ok I'm sorry! I promise that I wont make another remark for the rest of the week if you don't hit me!

Roy: You know well that I don't take deals from rude, ignorant, troublesome, brats!

Shadow: I'm sorry I'll learn the technique and practice it at least one hour a week!

Roy: Right now, you're lucky that you're my son. If you were someone else you would've been kicked out on you're ass by now with all the disrespect you given through your weak life.

Shadow: Yes Father.

End of Flashback

I've never expected him to keep his word on that day but it seems he has fully kept it and look at how well it's grown within him.

Author's Notes-

Hahaha! Sorry bout the cutoff but I'm tired and ill start on the next chapter tomorrow and it'll be out real soon: )

But in the mean time review these two chapters and let me know what you think of em pleze! ; )


	4. Blade and Blaze are our teachers! partII

The Village of Shadows: The Fight for Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did ;)

Chapter 1: Blade and Blaze sensei are our trainers!? Part II

Raika's POV

Day 1

Chirp-Chirp, Chirp-Chirp. "Dam birds." Murmured Raika. " It's already morning.

Time to go practice for a few years in that so called secret area. I doubt I it'll help in anything except my hate for my brother everyone else." Raika starts to get ready, in a few minutes he is ready to leave. A shadow appears and disappears as the door to Raika's house quickly opens then closes so fast, no one notices.

A few moments later…

"Looks like im here. Just as I thought, this place is boring." Says Raika with a sigh. "Well better start my train…ing!" Says Raika with a surprise, for the lake he was facing changed its mirrored image to dark skies with searing lightning- thunder. "Dam! Roy knew this would be my style for sure! Hahahahahaha!" Yelled Raika in a rare happy emotion. Snap. _Thunder, Dragoon, Lycan, Wyvern! _Using two fingers of his right hand and striking a line across the ground, he created a small yet powerful, searing midnight blue bolt of lightning and with a three-sixty twist, surrounding the demihuman (trying to sneak up on Raika) and forming a coffin around the demihuman, "Oh it's just you" Says Raika dropping his end of the chain while leaving Blade chained up until Blaze, right next to Raika slices through the chains with his powerful knuckle-like claws. "What do you two want?" says Blaze "Im just here to see how well you are doing with Raika." "I see so Shadow won't talk to you anymore so you got bored and now you're here just to strike a conversation." "Yep. You hit the nail on the head." "I wasn't finished. You are actually here to schedule a year for the chunin exams and the date you want to use is exactly one-and-a-half years from now. Am I correct?" "As always, yes. You got it right. But…' "But you have previously planned this one as well as three others so that we have to agree or Raika can't advance to the level he needs to be before they can have the final battle for the empire we helped built." "Yes." "Then I accept." Said Raika unexpectedly.

Blade surrounds himself with his shadow and disappears as the lightning flashes in the background. We turn around to notice a drastic change of scenery. "Whoa!" Said Raika in an even happier emotion. "That's a first. It has been so long since I've seen you like this. I believe it was when your fiancée Rai, moved in with you in your room, in your section of the huge house." Said Blaze with a smile. "Shut up. Plus that was only an advanced genjutsu so she wouldn't leave the house and piss off my dad like what Shadow did." "Actually Shadow's fiancée Haruka, left there to help her cousin stop a war that was going on in the hotel her long gone grandmother owned." "So. Why did they tell me otherwise?" " Think. Because you just answered your own questions through speech and emotions.

Authors Notes: Sorry about the stop but im tired right now so rate this one for now if u wish and ill have the next one up in a few days or less (unless I continue to have some difficulties with the site and my computers) and I promise to make the next one longer and hold the rest of their week on it. (Even though it's supposed to be similar to the naruto series and is not one of the short stories (more like 2nd generation but it a sample of my book I gonna write in a long while.

Bye Now : )


	5. Chapter 2

The Village of Shadows: The Fight for Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did ;)

Also: Shadow will be the POV used in most stories

Chapter 2: A dark disturbance

Shadow Journal for the whole first year summarized.

Solely, I trained on my weak points while also kicking Blade's annoying ass daily whenever I was training and he decided to interrupt me when I would give him the sparring conditions. " Why not just do a free-for-all" is what he'd always say due to it being his best chance to beat me. Although some how he's defeated me in these spars every time I tried. I couldn't last even 2 minutes. It makes no sense! I hate it! Curse him! "HEY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM BLADE!" Man I hate him. What pisses me off even more is that my father sent him to help my training, he even knows I could just conjure powerful demons as I'd rather do. Maybe there's a reason to this that I'm not even aware of. And yet there's Blade's mysterious power. How does he have all the unlimited strength, stamina, agility, speed, and especially chakra when it is impossible? Only Blaze and Blade are able to do that, but maybe, just maybe he has those abilities from being born into a clan that is now almost fully extinct except for them two… which happen to be both males and rivals. I can see why though, they have nothing in common, they are exact opposites. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND THIS TIME STAY THE HELL OUT! Huh? Woops maybe I should train myself to stop writing my exact thoughts and stuff I say. It can be the end of me

- End of Journal Entry

"Huh? Yay! You're finally done! Sparring time!"

Wap! Pow! Crack!

"Owowowowowowowowow what the hell was that for!?"

"For being an ass! I don't want you to bother me don't you get it? You are worthless to me and my training. I don't even know why you were chosen to be my sensei if you haven't taught me shit! Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go and conjure up some demonic Lycans to spar against and strengthen myself till I have no stamina left to move no matter how much will I have to continue.

"Fine go do that. Im gonna go visit your fiancée." Wait. You are not goin near her without my presence!" "ok ok then lets go!" "Not till Im done with practice." "Aww. I wanna go now." Blade starts to fake crying. "Im not an idiot so stop faking it." "No fair. How'd you know?" "You should try new tricks or don't do any thing at all." "Oh well I lost so go practice so we can see Haruka." "Fine. Stay and behave this time." "Bye" all of a sudden Blade makes a run for it. "No you don't! "Brimstone Turtle Binding!" dammit just almost out of reach!" "I figured you'd try to make a run for the palace so I set the only yet best trap that will keep you in there." "You know me too well." "I've dealt with you all my life. Obviously you would've done it. That's all you do. You live just to piss me off." "Yes I do" slice "Hey where are you goin now?!" "Oh. Don't worry. I'm just gonna visit Blaze" "You better be."

At the waterfalls under the humongous volcanic mountains of his new home-

Dam that Blade. He just loves to piss me off. Oh well, if I know him as well as I do, then he'll be heading to her house as soon as they're finished with their talk about the chunin exams which means I have a half hour to practice and then a quick shower. Thought Shadow in full anger. "Ok. Let's begin" _Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu! Lycana Armora!_ A huge burst of smoke covers the floors as distantly, people start hearing the daily fighting going on once again, this time though it sounds much more incredibly powerful and dangerous. Too scared to send scouts or anything, they just tried to ignore the fighting and hoped it wouldn't go their way at first, but now they're pretty used to it and are not afraid of their fighting anymore. After Shadow realized their fear of the distant yet close fighting, he personally visited their houses and explained what was happening, they we're glad and relieved that it wasn't a war, just one of their princes training for his kingdom. Since then they've been happy folk, especially when he came by to help them with their heavy chores and crops, which made the villagers even happier. Now they even visit him just to give him some company, believing he might get lonely (they're not aware of Blade's presence yet).

_Thunder, Dragoon, Lycan, Wyvern! _Once again he's perfecting his Flame Chain. "Ha" one of his clones are ready for a counter! _Fire, Dragon, Thunder, Air!_ Elements of Earth! With this new power awakened, he's opened up the ability to control the Earth and even summon it from nothing, giving him the power to even use it in outer space! Haaaaaaaaa _Spike Pillars_! Sending a powerful strike of chakra, he created humongous spikes in the shapes of tsunamis yet as huge as hurricanes, changing the whole field completely. Knowing that his clone would use that as a counter attack for it is the only one, he got ready by concentrating his chakra to cling to the pillars, sending him skyward and ready for a counter attack by the other five of his clones. _Flame Dragon! Air Striker! Thunder's Clash! Umi's Rage! Spike Cascade! Lycan's Rage!_ In a series of strikes Shadow safely dodged and blocked every strike and slice perfectly. _Nine Dragons Fist!_ The perfect counter attack and the most efficient to end a battle quickly by returning the attacks right back at them yet maximized to the full power of all their attacks put together. A huge Fire Dragon, Air Blast, Thunder Strikes straight from the hand, A Huge Water Dragon known as the legendary Umi who very few can summon let alone control it controlling the body of its summoner, A Grand set of Spikes coming straight from a hand forming a spike coffin on its victim, and the last was the opening of the gate to the all mighty legendary Lycan and the first of its kind, Were all sent back in a powerful shield like set of nine dragons, Brown for Earth, Ruby for Fire, Sapphire for Water, Yellow for Thunder, Emerald for Nature, Silver for Air, Amethyst for the Mind, Midnight Blue for the Body, and Black for Shadows (Black is the symbol for their soul, Shadow has a Black dragon because he has a dark soul, Raika has an Asuka for Light.), making them all sent back straight through their souls, quickly ending the battle. "Battle over. Hm? How bout that." Shadow glances at his scarred watch "Ugghhh." Sighs Shadow. "I cant read it. I outta get a new and better one so that it doesn't get scarred everytime I get in a fight. Using his skills, soon the watch was fixed and in even better condition and able to actually work for once. "It's off" Said Shadow "that's the last time I use a watch. Judging by the position of the sun… it's about twenty minutes since the battle started, leaving about five minutes for a shower, then off once again to protect my fiancée from that dammed bastards presence.

About thirty miles from the village of Shadows---

Almost there! Hmm? I see ya Blade you are bout a mile ahead of me. Aint to hard to catch up from that. "Don't bother Shadow" "So you felt my presence as well." "long ago. Now come on I wanna see my wife." "What wife? Im the one with a fiancée. " "Oh yeah! You didn't know did you?" "Know what" "I have a wife named Kurai." "Since when" "Before you were born young fighter." "You Know what just struck me?" "What?" "We arent fighting, yet we are talking in a calm voice." "Yeah. But listen, Shadow…" "Yes?" "I don't really like to piss you off, if anything id rather like to be your friend." "You know what? So do I. and how about when we get back from our visits, we go and train and you can teach me anything you like. As long as its useful. "Sure. Id be glad to." "Thanks. I've always thought you were after my fiancée. Though why were you always appearing and ruining all the romance me and Haruka have had for the last two years?" "Oh sorry those were accidental, your father kept on comin to check up on you, so I just broke your togetherness so he doesn't get me or some black ops to watch you two all day" "Wow I wasn't aware of that. But thanks." "You should be very happy Shadow. You got lucky that they chose you the perfect wife for you and she's as lucky as well for they chose the perfect husband for her." "I know. At first we didn't like each other till she moved in with us and Blaze and Raika moved in with Rai's folks." "yeah and ever since it has been much more calm in the vicinity of your house with you two not fighting every time you met which of course is the reason that your houses were on the complete opposite ends of the Pheonix clan grounds. And is also why we had two separate buildings yet had them linked to the main house so that it gave you more of a feeling that you lived in the main house, sorta like a genjutsu." "Yeah until about five minutes after." "Yeah you guys pretty much blew up the whole vicinity, lucky for you guys, all that you destroyed could've been fixed in a matter of two hours, bad luck for you is that you guys had to do it thrice because you guys fought as soon as you guys met at the center of the vicinity and destroyed even more each time. Then after the fourth battle you guys had, they sent me and Blaze to stop it and had us do the center of the vicinity to keep you guys from meeting. Lucky for the clan, you guys were gonna be disowned the next morning." "Don't make me attack you." "You mean like you did in the last fight we stopped you in?" "You got lucky." "Did I? Or did I truly defeat you without a drop of sweat." "Wipe of that smirk before I do it for you." "Hahaha Oh! Look we're here! See you at dawn!" "Ok" then they went their separate ways till morning. "Huh? Oh! You're back! I was wondering when you'd come to visit me and my folks!" said Haruka as she answered the door showing her fiancée on the other end and they shared a kiss that showed them truly how much they missed each other until Haruka's mother caught them. "Save that for your marriage will ya!" "Moooommm! Can't we at least have SOME privacy! I haven't seen my FIANCEE for a YEAR!" "Fine fine. At least take your romance to your room so we don't have to see it." "Thanks mom. You're the best" "Thank You miss Mai" "Don't worry Shadow. You forget im much nicer than your parents" "That's for sure." "Me and Yurai already had dinner but if you two lovers get hungry let me know." "Oh don't worry Miss Mai ill make anything if we get hungry." "You really are perfect for us Shadow." "Thank you miss, but if you don't mind, I wanted to ask Haruka somethin." "Wha-? Me? You gonna ask me somethin?" "Yes. Now lets go." "Have fun you two."

Haruka's room---

"Finally alone" said Haruka as they quickly entered her room. "Yeah. But now back to business." "Yeah. Now what did you want to talk to me. What did you want to ask me?" "Oh." Shadow moved across the room and sat on her bed. "Come sit." She moved over and sat at the place he indicated, his lap. "k. Sigh. I wanted to ask…Will you; will you come live with me at my training area and help me train?" "Huh!" "???Will you???" "OF COURSE!!!!" at that answer she jumped up in happiness and tackled him to the bed where they stayed for the rest of the night.

Morning--- or is it?---

Huh? What's with all the dam noise? "Oh! You're awake!" "Oh it's jus you Haruka." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS JUS ME!" "No no I just meant you were makin the noise that awoke me." "Oh sorry. I was jus getting my stuff so that we'll be ready to leave whenever you are." "And why are you doin it at two in the morning?" "Well I woke up a few minutes ago so I got started on the packing because knowing you, you'll probably leave by dawn." "You know me too well." "And it's a good thing too. I don't want you to take back what you said." "Trust me I wont. I'm too lonely up there and it getting boring just kicking Blade's ass every day." " Hahaha I can see that happening for sure. Well im done. You wanna go back to sleep or head to your meeting place?" "Sleep" "I knew it." They both fell back to sleep seconds after they agreed, while at the same time, holding each other in their love filled arms.

Dawn---

"Haruka." She feels someone shake her gently "Huh" "Comon wake up or you're gonna miss your chance to stay with Shadow." "Huh father?" "Yes. Now hurry up and get dressed it's almost dawn and you're gonna miss your chance." "Huh. Oh! Thank you father I almost slept through it! But could you mind leaving the room for a minute so I can get dressed? And send Shadow in in about half a minute please?" "Sure Haru." "Thanks Dad." "No prob." At that, Haruka was left in her room so that she may quickly get dressed. Right after she finished, Shadow entered. "You asked for me?" "Yes. How long till we depart?" "Half a minute. Hurry down stairs and say good-bye to your folks. Ill get your bags." "Ok.' She left the room as Shadow grabs the bags. It's good to know that her parents completely trust me. Now I wont have to deal with Blade as much.

"You're late" "Yeah yeah I brought my fiancée to stay with us and yours." "You know me to well." "Yeah yeah let's get going before Raika shows up and ruins it."

They start heading on their way as Shadow and Blade carried the ladies bags while the ladies got caught up with one another on how things are going in their lives.

In about half an hour, they arrive, with the two fiancées shocked in happiness and wonder. As they put away their clothes in some extra draws left clean, they believed in unison that their new lives were about to begin.


	6. My New Life

The Village of Shadows: The Fight for Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did ;)

Chapter 3: My New Life

Haruka's POV

"Huh. There they go again." "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT! YOU AND YOUR WIFE ARE EXACTLY THE SAME! CANT EITHER OF YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" "We told you we can't help it. It comes with the sensei title. We like to be observant and learn from you when your not training." "YEAH BUT WHILE IM SLEEPING! WHAT KINDA SHIT IS THAT! A TRUE SENSEI WATCHES THEM WHEN THEIR AWAKE NOT WHILE THEIR OUT WITH THEIR FIANCEE, EATING, OR SLEEPING!" "Why is it so bad?" "Yeah why?" "WHY?WHY? ILL GIVE YOU WHY! **_Earth, Thunder, Rage, Dragon, Pheonix, Shadows, Flames! _** STYLE OF SHADOWS **Strike** **of Dragon's Icy Rage!** The air suddenly grew icy cold. Colder than even the land of ice. The coldest part of all the realm we came from.

FLASHBACK--- Blade before we appeared in the realm of Naruto

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU! ARE YOU STUPID! WE CANT FIGHT HIM WE MUST RUN TO A NEW REALM AND HIDE OUR SOULS FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!" "Don't be stupid Roy. You know as long as he's alive, you wont be able to run and hide." "I know Blade but there is no way I can fight my brother. Even for the empire no matter how much danger it's in, I cant fight my brother." "That is why you must fight him. Not only has he betrayed us, he's also been trained personally by "Flood" but also because it is your duty to save your country and realm by all costs when it is danger and you shall do it even if you disagree. That is what a true shinobi is. You fight for your country the best you can no matter what is against you the odds, your family, and rarely even you loved one." "What you mean loved one?" "What do you think it means? Girlfriend/Wife/Fiancée it don't matter. They can be controlled by blackmail, mind control, hate for a certain thing or person, even just by emotions or love to fight." "You mean…" "Yes Roy I've fought my wife before. She was under very huge emotional stress by use of heavy black mail, the love to fight, and mind control simultaneously without rest. It was a tragic ending I just barely broke her out of it before she teared the last of her muscles which would've ended in her death or the end of her life of the shido (ways of the shinobi of Silver Slice)." " but she looks perfectly fine. From what I heard, if you tear any of your muscles, they cannot be repaired but by hundreds of years and they are to only be used as a last resort. Except to a few that have come straight from an unknown clan that could only have been found in the Dragon Lands for they lived with dragons and where their protectors and taught us how to unlock the dragon in our soul. "Yes I know, my wife and I was one of them that taught your people of the dragons. We each took a family or clan that we would solely teach, and the one we chose just happens…" Blade was cut off by yet another outburst from Roy "My Clan!" "Yes." "I knew there was another reason for why my family trusts you and doesn't know much of you." "Be nice. I try to stay in touch with this clan which is WHY im a good friend of your parents AND MY wife and I ARE YOUR GODPARENTS." "Aww. Don't rub it in! But I understand why I must fight the enemy. I'll go to my father for the mission brief and I will fight my brother." "I hope one day you'll find out and truly know why im a good friend of your father. Roy leaves the room.

FLASHBACK CONTINUED— Switched to Roy's POV


	7. How it all begun

_**The Village of Shadows: The Fight for Kingdom **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did ;) BUT I DO OWN EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY THAT IS NOT FOUND IN THE NARUTO STORY LINE.**_

_**Chapter 3: My New Life**_

_**Haruka's POV**_

"_**Huh. There they go again." "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT! YOU AND YOUR WIFE ARE EXACTLY THE SAME! CANT EITHER OF YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" "We told you we can't help it. It comes with the sensei title. We like to be observant and learn from you when your not training." "YEAH BUT WHILE IM SLEEPING! WHAT KINDA SHIT IS THAT! A TRUE SENSEI WATCHES THEM WHEN THEIR AWAKE NOT WHILE THEIR OUT WITH THEIR FIANCEE, EATING, OR SLEEPING!" "Why is it so bad?" "Yeah why?" "WHY?WHY? ILL GIVE YOU WHY! Earth, Thunder, Rage, Dragon, Pheonix, Shadows, Flames! STYLE OF SHADOWS Strike of Dragon's Icy Rage! The air suddenly grew icy cold. Colder than even the land of ice. The coldest part of all the realm we came from. **_

_**FLASHBACK--- Before the time of Shadow**_

"_**WHAT! HOW CAN YOU! ARE YOU STUPID! WE CANT FIGHT HIM WE MUST RUN TO A NEW REALM AND HIDE OUR SOULS FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!" "Don't be stupid Roy. You know as long as he's alive, you wont be able to run and hide." "I know Blade but there is no way I can fight my brother. Even for the empire no matter how much danger it's in, I cant fight my brother." "That is why you must fight him. Not only has he betrayed us, he's also been trained personally by "Terosaku" but also because it is your duty to save your country and realm by all costs when it is danger and you shall do it even if you disagree. That is what a true Pheonix is. You fight for your country the best you can no matter what is against you the odds, your family, and rarely even you loved one." "What you mean loved one?" "What do you think it means? Girlfriend, Wife, Fiancèe, or even a family member it don't matter. They can be controlled by blackmail, mind control, hate for a certain thing or person, even just by emotions or love to fight." "You mean…" "Yes Roy I've fought my wife before. She was under very huge emotional stress by use of heavy black mail, the love to fight, and mind control simultaneously without rest. It was a tragic ending I just barely broke her out of it before she teared the last of her muscles which would've ended in her death or the end of her life of Shadows (the code that Silver Slice lives and believes in.)." " but she looks perfectly fine. From what I heard, if you tear any of your muscles, they cannot be repaired but by hundreds of years and they are to only be used as a last resort. Except to a few that have come straight from an unknown clan that could only have been found in the Dragon Lands for they lived with dragons and where their protectors and taught us how to unlock the dragon in our soul. "Yes I know, my wife and I was one of them that taught your people of the dragons. We each took a family or clan that we would solely teach, and the one we chose just happens…" Blade was cut off by yet another outburst from Roy "My Clan!" "Yes." "I knew there was another reason for why my family trusts you and doesn't know much of you." "Be nice. I try to stay in touch with this clan which is WHY im a good friend of your parents AND MY wife and I ARE YOUR GODPARENTS." "Aww. Don't rub it in! But I understand why I must fight the enemy. I'll go to my soon-to-be step- father for the mission brief and I will fight the light." "I hope one day you'll find out and truly know why im a good friend of your father." Said Blade as Roy left the room.**_

_**FLASHBACK CONTINUED— Switched to a Roy's POV**_

_**The Briefing-**_

"_**Long, long ago in the year 3429 on the continent now greatly known for the years to come as the land of New Beginnings and Powerful Heroes, has previously been named Silver Slice, has finally finished a 500 year alien war named 'The Rage of Wyverns', a battle of worlds and realms protecting each other in alliance from the invading army of light, led by a owner of many realms and nations that he defeated through time. His name is Terosaku, in ancient language, it means 'fear the light'. Now in the year, 220 Terosaku has returned, and brought the threat of his armies return as well. It has been proven that there is only one way to stop him left and we must use that way now or we shall meet total annihilation in all realms and worlds. We are life's last hope. He must be stopped. We must find the Wyvern Priestess, the only one that can stop Terosaku now. But she has disappeared and the only way to find her is to find her brother, the Legendary Rogue named Blaze for we must revive the Wyverns so they may help our cause and destroy Terosaku. However, we are not sure that they will fight for us or against us. We can only hope. After the war, the priestess retreated into hiding with the Wyverns after the war ended in hopes of allowing the people of Silver Slice peace and harmony. But of course, that is what we believe. She left as soon as the battle ended without explaining and she's now suspected as a traitor by the people of Silver Slice and we must capture her and have the 'Wyvern Blade' purify her. I shall leave this to you Roy, Rae, and Blade. Are you prepared to take this mission even if it means an almost 100 chance you'll die by sacrifice of summoning or by death of battle?" **_

"_**Yes and do not worry we will prevail for if not, then we shall not have taken over the role as leaders of the top forces in our army."**_

"_**Well then, I wish you good luck on your perilous mission and hope of your return."**_

"_**Yes father of Rae, and I hope you and the rest of Silver Slice shall be safe and we shall move as fast yet as silent as we can so we can get this war over with as soon and as less damaged as possible. We will try to end this before it even has a chance to be anywhere like last time." **_

"_**Thank you. And Rae would you mind helping getting Burst ready for flight?" **_

"_**Of course father."**_

"_**I'll meet you soon at the point near the ' Chaos Shield', I need to visit someone and let them know that I won't be back for at least a week"**_

"_**Okay tell him I said hi."**_

" _**Will do Rae. Be back in ten minutes."**_

"_**K, I'll take Blade with me then."**_

" _**K. I'll be back way before then."**_

_**They both waved to each other as they went their separate ways.**_

_**Not even half a minute later, he arrives at the 'Ninja of the Cobalt's Sky's ' door step. Opening the door Roy yells.**_

"_**Hey old man you in here?"**_

" _**Yeah. I here you're going on a trip to save Silver Slice."**_

"_**Awe no fair! You ruined my plan on telling you even if you are saving time by doing so. How do you find out these things so quickly?"**_

_**You know I am the leader of Dragonlands, Its common sense that I know all about this realm no matter how new it is. You are my son aren't you?"**_

"_**Yes father, it just amazes me on how quickly you learn about these things."**_

"_**Well you'll get used to it when you become the leader when I retire or die. Where's your fiancée?"**_

"_**You mean Rae of the Silent Flames? She is getting Burst ready for flight while I'm here for a few minutes. Ill be heading there as soon as I finish this visit." **_

"_**Okay just remember to pass through the shield at precisely 'Twilight's Unison' if you want to get through the anti-flight forces of their dammed army"**_

"_**We know that. We know as much as the War chief could gather for us. The big problem here is can and will you be able to continue the Silent Flames and Raging Flames training?"**_

"_**Hey if I can handle a Demonic Wolf named Blade, and two little crazy monsters named Rae and Roy, who had to be watched constantly or they'll blow up all of Silver Slice with all that immense abilities that only you two have, I can surely be able to take care of the two strongest teams in our army."**_

"_**How you can always make things sound so negative, I'll never understand."**_

"_**Years of practice my boy that's how. Now before you leave I must give you something that shall help you in your journey."**_

_**The old man leapt through a trapdoor and came out so fast, I didn't even have time to blink. He brought out a case in his arms engraved with an Asuka Dragon and an unreadable ancient text on the top and sides.**_

"_**Here, I want you to have the "Legendary Blades of Dragon's Time." **_

_**He handed me two black Reverse Blades with a grip greater than any other item I've ever felt. I tossed them in the air and put my arms straight in their paths one on each side. (Doing so is how sword wielders test out swords when choosing a new sword to see if it chooses them as well) The blades landed stuck into the floor the hilt just barely touching the bottom of my closed fists.**_

"_**I see they've taken a liking to you, just as I thought they would, for you and Rae are a very special pair. Here are some special pills to help you control your dragon warrior transformation powers, theres enough for two for you and two for Rae, and don't forget to give Rae these blades as well."**_

"_**I will father and I will make the Doom family name proud!" **_

_**As Roy quickly soared out the window of his father's living room, he heard the loud distant yell, "Good Luck!" Knowing that the voice came from his father, he put his hand up signaling a good-bye wave then disappeared into the pure air before jumping into the forest near the village. As he soared under the quickly appearing stars**_

_**A/N Sorry to cut this short but don't worry the next one will be out much sooner! **_


	8. The Past

_**The Village of Shadows: The Fight for Kingdom **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did ;) BUT I DO OWN EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY THAT IS NOT FOUND IN THE NARUTO STORY LINE.**_

_**Chapter IIII- My new life part II**_

_**Roy's P.o.v.**_

_**As he soared under the quickly appearing stars, he hears the loud, almost close up call of his father, "Good Luck Son! And Don't Give Up!" I won't father, I won't. **_

_**After a few minutes, he saw a bright aura on the other side of the chaos shield. "Crap, they know what were gonna do. Looks like we ain't getting past them without a fight." Roy jumps through the huge tree in the center of the forest, indicating that that tree is the heart of the forest. He grabs on its strongest, yet thinnest branch, using it to swing bout half way then lets go while using the momentum to do a flip-twist to conceal him pulling out his dual twin-edged kunai to get ready for his visitors and chucks a wind dagger right in the center of the field, in between his legs. As soon as it struck the ground, they showed themselves not knowing of the trap that he set, too eager to strike their victim. "You fools." "Hmm?" "You fell into a trap that even you weak thieves should've seen." "What? How is it possible? We've been here the whole time with our eyes on you!"**_

"**_Then maybe Im too fast for you and your weak souls! Now I don't have time for this so… "Frost Bite!" All of a sudden the kunai glowed blue and froze the surroundings of a 15 foot radius, freezing the enemies feet and hands as well, immobilizing his enemies. "There stay there and stay out of my path or next time you'll regret it." At that Roy disappeared into the trees till he caught sight of his fiancée and he veered off course to talk with her. "Hey Rae did you guys finish already?" "Yes. I was just getting my backpack from our house when I met some thieves outside our neighborhood." "Yeah me too. I guess their getting more tired of not fighting for a while. They are willing to fight anyone without thinking or even checking whom they are going against." "Anyways, my father has asked me to give you these, Urugani the blade of Frozen Earths, and Yaruzu the blade of Blazing Winds." "K. Let me jus test it out." She performs the same 'ritual' I used to test the swords and see if they chose her, as their holder. "Perfect! Oh shit! We got to get movin! Were gonna be late and miss the opening." "Ok let's go!" Together the attached the holders, one to her back strap and the other to her outer hit (depending on their formation they will have an 'inner hip' and an 'outer hip'.) and ran the last 5 miles using their true speed to be their like they never moved. "Hey finally you two made it." "Hey Hatsu! Glad to see you again! And you to Blade, hmm? In your human form again?" "Yep feels different right now after so long but it's a stress reliever." "I know that one for sure." "I know you three are happy to see each other but lets get a move on or we'll not be able to leave this village and get it done for another 50 years." "Oh yeah! Sorry Rae. I jus wanted to spend a little joy before its time to get serious so I can focus on the mission better." "Well its time to focus so we need to get to Burst and take flight in the next five minutes!" "Well if were going to do a mission of this magnitude and we still have so much time, why don't we get changed into the clothes that will tell them who we really are." "Good idea, I think there's a bathroom where we both can change then Blade you can change after us, agreed?" "Yes" they said in unison. "Okay I thought you'd like to do that so I made you some special clothes for your mission and the rest of your lives." "You mean you made us our 'Soul Clothing' (when a ninja becomes a true adult in Silver Slice, they get a set of clothing that matches their souls 'colors' or elements lice blue for water, azure for sky and so on) yes and it would make me happy if you'd wear my gifts now before you leave this village." "Of course we will Hatsu and it looks like you made some for Blade as well." "Yeah well since he finally got officially accepted in by the Silver Slice country, I thought it would be nice to make him some of his own clothing by the style ive seen so far, I think you'll love it Ruby, Glacial Azure Ice, And Black are the colors of Roy's clothing due to his powers in Fire, Ice, and Darkness. Azure, Ruby, and Sapphire are Rae's clothing since she has the powers of Fire, Water, and Wind. And best but not last, Blade has all of those plus Violet for the power in Earth." "Wow! Thanks Hatsu you're the best! Im gonna try it on now!" At that, Rae and Roy ran into the bathroom and changed eagerly into their new clothing. In a minute they came out in joy "A perfect fit all comfortable and everything! This is awesome." "Excuse me while I go and change into mine." "Wow Hatsu! This is the best present you ever gave us! It even works well with my black with sapphire fringes." "You're welcome Roy. It work with you're black hair too Rae?"_**

"**_Yes of course. It rocks." "As emotionless as normal? Hehe. Oh well. Hmm? Oh Blade you like it?" "Yes it rocks! THANK YOU HATSU!" "Woah. Now that is unusual, normally you're the most emotionless person in this Country." "Hey be nice Hatsu. Can't I be happy for once without someone criticizing me?" "Sorry a thousand times. It just since you came to this village, I thought you were just emotionally scarred." "Nah. Forget about it's jus the bad experiences I've had." "Oh. Im very sorry though. I jus didn't know and that was wrong for me to say that, especially for one at my rank." "Trust me it ain't like an insult, it was jus an opinion. You're forgiven for whatever you think is sooo bad." "Thank you. But I still cant imagine what can turn any soul into an emotionless state except some evils." "You just might find out one day and regret learning of it." "Ill believe you for now. I doubt I really want to find out." _**

"**_Get your lazy asses moving now! We got a minute till Twilight's Union! Now move move move!" "Crap lets go team! Delta Formation!" As Roy ordered this three-person formation, Roy and Rae jumped onto the wings connections to the body,( making it easy to jump off the side of the dragon, without messing with the dragons flight abilities) of the dragon one per wing, and Blade took the center body of the dragon facing different directions, forming the points of a delta triangle, though dragons are the fastest of all creatures and powerful, they didn't even bother to lay down at least to prevent falling off since they were gonna jump off in less then 20 secs anyways. "Okay remember heroes, you need to head out at a 22.5' angle or you wont make it out with their air force." "Got it and thanks again Hatsu!" "You can thank me by living through this all and return back here, ya hear me!" "Don't worry we will!" "Good luck" "thanks bye! Let's go Burst! Take Flight!" and at that Burst lifted it's powerful wings and we were sent flying with the updrafts created with that small movement. Using the wind, he controllably soared up into the soon to be night sky, and got ready for a Hell's Dive Bomb and soared through the shield and right on time. "Shit!" "what happened!?" "they somehow spotted us and are on the attack!" "Good. Lets go team! Demonic Hells Formation!" at that they dropped down faster than lightning, creating a flaming spiral around them, and landed in the midst of their enemies, surrounding them in three corners and were already at work, already slaying the army by the thousands, lucky for them they were three of few to know the armies true weakness and using it to full extent. "Ha!" Roy strikes down a wall of these light warriors using a sideways Axe-kick right to the neck, sending the enemies splitting their heads open on the hard, reformed ground. "I knew Blade's elemental control training would pay off sometime! Already? Dam they must love to die if they keep surrounding me." At that they all tried to strike in unison forcing Roy to make some new earth formations, slashing the warriors through their chest and neck with hardened Earth Spikes. "Ha! Don't underestimate me." Then all of a sudden he pulled out his normal blades, Hells Freeze and Frost's Blaze, blocking his sky-fallen enemies with his reverse blades "Aw hell no! you ain't gonna win that easy! Haaaaaaaaa!" With this yell he summoned forth a special heat they've never seen. While they were confused at his little trick his blades started to faintly glow, freezing his enemies blade together. By the time they noticed this, it was too late now they were the ground prey, trying to dodge his airborne attacks. At the sight of their weak attempts to dodge this, he chucks down a frost dagger in the center of their struggle, focusing on his chakra, his opponents start to glow and freeze from the inside out, forcing his opponents to shriek with pain and horror at their ill fate. Dodging the newly formed statues, he picked up the frost dagger and chucked it at a group of warriors preparing to form the Elemental Execution "Time to finish this team! Time for the execution! Under the Pheonix Clan you are hereby sentenced to death by the highest of executions, you should be lucky, for this is the second time its been used, let alone sentenced to someone." At this his team sent out their own type of dagger, a Flaming Embrace dagger by Rae and Blade sent his Shining Lightning dagger into their expected spots while joining Roy in the air using their powers over wind to allow flight. Together, they took the point of both of their blades, facing them out and down to the center of the army and chucked them so that their blades struck center, while enchanting the incantation, "Curata Cortethx Brikiryose Dremonoganthix!" (translation: Fires come and bring death to those that oppose the Pheonix Dragons!"_**

_**At those powerful words, the armies were struck down with un believable force out of nowhere, all that was seen was searing embers more furious than any other, disintegrating all of their army for millions of miles.**_


End file.
